


Teenage Dream

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Ficlet, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Skye spend their first evening really alone together, fluff and kisses ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am tumblr user picardspajamas and this is a prompt I got for a song prompts I was doing. The prompt was for Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

Skye had not expected to lose her virginity in a blanket fort. But these things never go as planned.   
It all started two weeks ago, when her parents had told her they’d be going away for a weekend, and she could have a friend come over and stay the weekend to keep her company. They’d never left Skye alone before, but now she was 17, beginning her senior year of high school, so it would be weird to get her a babysitter or make her stay at her aunt’s.   
Her parents had probably assumed she’d invite Ward over, since he practically lived at their house already. He and Skye had been best friends since preschool, and he was a fixture in the Poots home. That’s where Skye’s mind went first, actually. An entire weekend of playing Call of Duty and eating only pizza with Ward? Suh-weet. She pulled out her phone to text him the news, but then stopped herself when she realized this weekend had a whole new kind of potential.   
Jemma. She could invite Jemma. They’d never… been really, truly alone together. Jemma had been to her house, and they’d gotten some privacy, and they’d made out a lot, and gotten as a far as second base. But never anything more. They’d been dating for five months now, and Skye was certainly ready for more. But Jemma was nervous and shy and she hadn’t wanted to push things. This might be a great opportunity to broach the topic.. and maybe cross that bridge.   
Skye wasn’t out to her parents yet. She wanted to be, but she just hadn’t found the right words yet. This worked out for her in this case— when she said her friend Jemma was coming over, they didn’t blink an eye. They just left her $50 for food and told her the house better be clean when they got back.  
The next day at school, she talked to Jemma after their morning class, which they had together (it was bio- skye’s worst subject, Jemma’s best). She explained that she had the house to herself, and Jemma could come over. “I’m not… I’m not expecting anything. I just think it’s our chance to get away, you know? It would be nice no matter what happens.” Skye smiled, trying to convey to Jemma that she wasn’t trying to get in her pants (even though she wanted that), she was fine with anything. Jemma was happy at the idea, and agreed on the spot. She was flushed red, which Skye found so adorable. Skye’s head felt light— she was about to have a weekend with Jemma, all hers. She couldn’t believe it, what luck.   
-  
"I’m so nervous!" Skye exclaimed into the phone, Ward on the other line. Her parents had left 5 minutes ago, and she was attempting to make her bed, and tidy up her messy room.   
Ward laughed a little, “Skye don’t worry. It’s going to be perfect. You and Jemma are disgustingly perfect for each other. She really cares about you.”  
"I know! that’s why I’m so nervous! I don’t wanna mess this up!" They carried on like that for twenty minutes, Ward assuring Skye it would all go perfectly, Skye bringing up every concern under the sun.   
Then the doorbell rang. It was Jemma.   
She stood there, adorable and perfect as ever. Skin tight jeans, cute boots, well fitted button down, a casual blazer. Yes, Jemma owned casual blazers. She owned like, eight. Skye thought it was adorable, she’d never known someone her age who liked ties and blazers so much.   
As soon as she was through the door, her and Skye were making out. They weren’t usually so quick, but something about the “we’re totally alone” thing seemed to set them off.   
Skye really liked kissing. She really, really liked kissing girls. And above all, she loved kissing Jemma. She was so gentle, submissive but not in an extreme way. She let skye lead, let Skye’s tongue explore her mouth. This is what skye loved about all of this— she could be so dominant. Not in a dominatrix way (though she had thought about that, more in the theoretical sense…), but in a she wanted to be the one to kiss first, to take the girls hand, kind of way. To take them out on dates and to plan crazy cool prom-posals. She’d been disappointed her whole life because she was a girl, and she couldn’t do those things, those things were for boys. But when she was about 13, and she realized her crushes on her friends weren’t fading and were here to stay, she learned she could do those things. She didm’t have to be a boy to take girls out and hold their hands. She could just be queer.   
They finally broke apart, Skye taking Jemma’s duffle from her hands.   
"Hello" Skye laughed. They hadn’t gotten to their hellos yet.  
"Hello, Skye" Jemma giggled back.  
The evening was perfect. They watched Skye’s favorite movie, Imagine Me & You, and cuddled on the couch, talking, ordering pizza. It was so nice to just be alone together, to just cuddle, make out, not worry about anyone interrupting them. Skye showed Jemma how to play COD, which Jemma failed miserably at. She liked to watch Skye play though, the way her eyes lit up and she had this incredible sense of focus. She’d bite her lip when she concentrated, and Jemma thought that was just too cute.   
It was getting late, so they headed up to Skye’s room. “Just to, uh just to get you settled in. We don’t have to sleep.” Skye had said awkwardly. They went into Skye’s room, which was more like a cave. The walls were covered in posters, pictures, and the floor covered in everything from Skye’s school books to her laundry. She had tidied a bit, but not too much. Jemma didn’t mind- Skye’s messiness, though not her style, was cute and a part of Skye.   
Jemma looked over at the pictures on one wall. They were mostly of Skye and Ward. Jemma had always liked Ward. She’d never been friends with him, not until she became friends with and then girlfriends with Skye, but he was a nice person. He’d always been polite, asked her how her summer was, and even once had asked for help on a math problem set back in freshman year. He was so grateful for her help, he’d stuck a candy bar on her locker. She remembered feeling so flattered— most people took her math skills for granted, asking for help all the time and not even saying thanks. She also appreciated that he was star of the school’s soccer team, but he wasn’t a jock-type, preferring to hang out with the computer nerd people, and always nice to everyone.   
The photos of them that covered a large section of the wall were so sweet- Ward and Skye at their preschool graduation, holding hands and smiling big, Ward and Skye in some kind of school play costumes, dressed as apples. Ward and Skye both missing their two front teeth, pointing eagerly at each other’s gap and smiling wide. Jemma laughed as she looked over them, Skye blushing a little. There were more recent photos, Skye on Ward’s shoulders with sparklers in her hands, Ward and Skye on the beach with Skye’s dad. Jemma could’t help but be a little jealous of their closeness.   
"I’m a huge dork, I know." Skye said.   
"No, it’s really cute. How long have you and Ward been friends?"  
"We met on the first day of preschool when we were three. He took my tonka truck, so I bit him. He bit me back. Best friends ever since."   
Jemma laughed. “You guys… never?”  
"Oh no! god no! no no no. We used to take baths together, Jemma. You don’t go from that to anything more." Skye smiled. "In middle school though, I used to tell me friends I had a crush on him. It was the perfect excuse for me not being able to act on it— didn’t want to ruin our friendship, and I was so into him I couldn’t possibly date another guy. Helped throw my friends off the gay scent for a while."  
Skye, ever the clever one, Jemma thought. She smiled, turning towards the bed. She then sort of just froze up, clearly not sure if she should get on it… or what.  
Skye wasn’t sure what to do either. She wanted to take Jemma into the bed and just do this right there, but she didn’t want to scare Jemma and move too fast.  
"Let’s make a blanket fort!" Skye exclaimed, breaking the silence.   
After saying it, she realized how dumb it sounded. A blanket fort? really? you’re 17 and trying to get the courage to have ‘the talk’ with her and you say let’s make a blanket fort? Cause nothing says ‘I’m a mature, consenting adult, who is ready to take the next step’ like a blanket fort.   
But the fort was up. Her and Jemma actually had a lot of fun building it, laughing as it fell apart and they tried to construct a structurally stable clubhouse. It was finally together, filled with blankets and pillows, and they crawled inside.  
Wow, it was cute, and kind of romantic, Skye thought. Very cozy, and sort of like a movie. They sat next to each other, indian style, and sort of stared. The elephant in the room (or in this case, in the blanket fort) was too big. It needed to be said.   
It ended up being Jemma who brought it up.   
"Skye?"  
"Yes?"  
"I want to have sex with you."   
The out right admission floored Skye. She’d never expected something so frank to come out of Jemma’s mouth— but now that she thought about it, Jemma was a straight forward person, if not brave. She hated beating around the bush, she hated games and innuendo. The tension must have brought out the brave in her.   
Jemma laughed, awkwardly, trying to fill the silence now caused by Skye’s silence.   
"Uh, Skye? you there"  
"Yes! Yes, sorry! I’m here! I just. Yes. That was forward and I, well, I want to too. I just haven’t been able to say it."  
"Yeah, I noticed" Jemma smiled. Jemma had been avoiding eye contact, but now she looked at her girlfriend right in the eyes, causing Skye’s heart to stop.   
They talked a little more, about their comfort levels, about their past experiences. Both virgins. Both ready.   
It happened right there, in the fort they built. The excess of blankets and pillows were useful for helping them position themselves, and the fort made them feel safe, close. It was sloppy, a mess, but it was warm, tender, and perfect. At one point, towards the end, they ended up knocking the fort down around them, they laughed a little but they kept going, eventually falling asleep in the pile of blankets and pillow’s on Skye’s floor. Like a perfect dream.


End file.
